Men of Science
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Magic. Science. I come from a place where they are one and the same. ThorxBruce, OOC?


**I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. TT^TT**

**I just know that I have some serious ThorxBruce feels right now.**

Like a boss.

**If I owned these characters, this would have happened in the movie, FoSho.**

* * *

"What sort of magic is this, Bruce, Son of Banner?"

"Just Bruce, please, Thor…" Doctor Banner fixed his glasses and looked away from the papers and notes before him to where Thor was looking at a few chemicals in beakers. "And it's not magic. It's science." Thor grunted softly and shrugged.

"Magic. Science. I come from a place where they are one and the same." He replied, and Bruce pouted.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that…" He muttered, and blue eyes turned to him. "How are your… magic, and science the same?" He asked, brow furrowed curiously. Thor pondered the question for a moment, gently poking a Triple-Beam Balance that had an empty Flask on it.

"Well… Both are studied. Both are… How you Midgardians say it, trial and error. Both are meant to make something you want to happen, happen…" He ticked off a few things on his fingers. "All though often a mistake makes something new. They require great minds to learn, study, and accomplish great things with them. Some are simply born with the talent, whilst others have to learn it."

Bruce nodded as he thought about it.

"So, do you have certain laws of magic?" He asked, stepping over beside Thor, and taking the Flask in front of him. Their hands brushed, but he paid it no heed.

The first time that had happened, maybe, he'd jumped and dropped the beaker he'd been reaching for.

But now, since Thor spent so much time in the labs with him, especially when Tony wasn't around, he was so used to it that he only got a little tingling in his hand for a few minutes.

He took the Flask and poured a dark green liquid into it, then put in a few drops of a bright yellow substance. It began to bubble wildly, and those bubbles just floated up into the air and popped. Thor blew one away from his face as he moved to stand next to the smaller man.

"Similar ones to your science. Like, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." He replied, testing how cool his hands were, then placing them on the back of Bruce's neck. The scientist jumped, and tipped the liquid over, letting it pour onto the counter.

"Thor!" He yelped, standing the beaker up and stepping back. The liquid did nothing but pool on the counter, and drip a bit over the side. Thor chuckled heartily, and took the roll of paper towels Tony kept by the sink. He rolled a few out and began to clean it up. "W-Wait! What if it's dangerous?"

Thor looked up at him and grinned, finishing up and throwing the paper towels away.

"It isn't, Banner." He replied. "I have seen my brother use a similar mixture in his potions before. It is harmless. Your… chemistry is much like potion making. Each ingredient has its own side-effect, and when mixed, they do different things. But the end results are different. Many potions can change people into things, or give them special powers. I haven't seen your chemistry do anything like that."

Bruce was listening intently.

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Thor speak of something so intelligently.

"We don't have the same materials on Earth that you have in Asgard…" He pointed out, walking back over and trying to re-start the mixture.

"True." Thor replied with a shrug, running a hand through his hair. Then his nose scrunched up a bit in thought. "I've been meaning to ask you, Doctor."

"Hmm?" Bruce hummed in question, paying the God beside him little mind as he typed in a few notes, then scribbled a few extras down.

"For all of the advances Asgard has in magic and science… we have not been able to understand Love." Bruce paused in his work, and looked up at him. "Have you done so in Midgard?" The smaller man fixed his glasses, thinking for a moment.

"Well… I… I have a loose grasp of it, but I never focused on it much… For what I know, it's a chemical reaction in the brain, triggered by hormones…" He shook his head a bit. "Or something like that. I personally believe that Love isn't meant to make sense."

Thor looked at him, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Bruce thought for another moment.

"I don't really know how to explain it. It's not something you really just understand… sometimes you love people you don't want to love, sometimes you love people you don't know well, or who you never expected to love. Or sometimes, you feel like you should love someone that you don't." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's weird, I guess. I don't know why, how, or what, but love just… makes sense. It's not something you think about, really, it's something you feel…"

It took him a few minutes to realize how Thor was looking at him, or the blush on his face, or the way he was rambling, or his fidgeting.

"O-Oh… sorry; I'm rambling."

"No, I don't mind. You speak correctly."

"Huh?"

"I tried to tell my brother something of the same idea… He wouldn't listen to me. He is a true man of magic and science. I simply know much of it, even if I don't practice it. He takes that as stupidity."

"You aren't stupid." Bruce said in reply, frowning. Thor shook his head.

"I am mostly brawn. Loki has always been the brain."

"I see…"

Thor poked at the Flask Bruce was now trying to work with again.

"I've seen that you are the same way with the Iron One." Bruce laughed.

"Tony… He's like a reckless brother. Leap before you look."

Thor chuckled, resting a heavy hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"That, I understand." The smaller man smiled and finished his mixture, putting it on a Bunsen burner and lighting the flame.

"Now just to let that sit for a while on here, come to a boil…"

"Doctor Banner."

"Hmm?" He looked up at Thor, who was looking at him… fondly.

"Would you say that love is… Random?" He asked. Bruce felt an awkward heat rising in his cheeks as he went to answer.

"W-well… I'I don't know… I… I suppose so?"

"And according to you…" Thor gently turned the smaller man around to face him fully, leaning over him and resting his hands on the edge of the lab table behind him. "What might the chances be… that if I loved someone… that they would love me back?"

Bruce swallowed hard, and tentatively brought his hands up to rest on Thor's upper arms.

"Well… there's loving someone, like, you love Loki… And there's being… _in love_ with someone, like…"

"Let us say I am in love with them." Thor smiled, and Bruce felt a rising blush.

"In that case… I-If you're talking about who I-I think you're talking about…" He swallowed, and took a breath. "I'd say the chances are pretty high."

Thor smiled blindingly, and Bruce wondered if he'd ever actually seen him truly smile.

Then he blushed wildly as rough, chapped lips were pressed against his. It was brief, but with some force and pent-up desire. Then Thor pulled back, and Bruce looked at him with the slightest pout.

"I'm not getting any more work done tonight, am I?" He asked after a few moments. The blonde chuckled.

"Not if I have a say in the matter."

"I didn't think so."

* * *

**You have no idea all the feels I had while writing this.  
**

***Rolls around in my Thruce feels* **


End file.
